postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The second season of Postman Pat's television series was produced in 1995 and aired on Wednesdays in 1996 in the UK and 1997 in Australia. All thirteen episodes were written by the creator John Cunliffe. Episodes #Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road - A pot hole outside Thompson Ground is diverting all the traffic. #Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour - Major Forbes and Miss Hubbard are opening up Garner Hall to the public. #Postman Pat in a Muddle - Pat has to wear Mrs. Goggins' spare glasses. #Postman Pat Misses the Show - The school is holding an art competition. #Postman Pat Follows a Trail - Pat and Jess follow an entire length of string across the countryside. #Postman Pat has the Best Village - Ted's lorry must be hidden to help Greendale win the best village competition. #Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling - Pat is going to paint Granny Dryden's ceiling. #Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels - Sam Waldron's new catalogue leaves Pat overloaded with too many parcels. #Postman Pat and the Big Surprise - Sara has to deliver the mail when Pat pulls his back out. #Postman Pat and the Robot - Ted Glen invents a robot to help Pat deliver the mail. #Postman Pat takes Flight - Major Forbe is going to hold a film show at the school. #Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale - A strange creature is on the rampage in the village. #Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour - Pat and Mr. Pringle are taking the school on a mystery tour in the Post Bus. Characters *Pat Clifton *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Julia Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Arthur Selby *Lucy Selby *Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Jeff Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Rebecca Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Sam Waldron *Peter Fogg *Major Forbes *George Lancaster Characters introduced *Lucy Selby's Pony *Caroline (mentioned) *The Radio Greendale Speaker (not seen) *John the Weatherman (not seen) *The Judges (mentioned) *Mrs. Cockett (mentioned) *Sid (mentioned) *George (mentioned) *George's Wife (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 (Post Bus) *SAM 1 *The Yellow Tractor *The Red Tractor *The Plough *Ted's Lorry *Postal Trolley *Postal Scooter *Major Forbes' Hot Air Balloon *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle *Peter Fogg's Motorbike *P.C. Selby's Bicycle Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, P.C Selby, Mr. Pringle, Granny Dryden, Sam, Peter Fogg, the Major, George Lancaster, the Radio Greendale Speaker, John, George and the Main Narrator *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Julian, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Bill, Mrs. Pottage, Katy and Tom, Lucy, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson, Charlie, Miss Hubbard and George's Wife Songs *Postman Pat *The Farmer's Song (instrumental) *Proper Sound (instrumental) Trivia *This is the only season to exclude Jess from an episode. *This is the only season to be subtitled "Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat", The enhanced remastered versions feature the opening and closing theme from 2003-2006. The logo from the third - fifth season was also used in the intro. *This is the final season to feature a narrative. *This is the final season to be animated by Woodland Animations. *This is the final season that Granny Dryden appeared in. Gallery File:PostmanPatSeason2Opening2.jpg Category:Television Series